Benarkah?
by AzureFantasieAurigalaxyYupiter
Summary: "Ne, ne. Hikaru. Apa kau akan selalu bersamaku selamanya?" Kaoru kecil bertanya pada sang kakak kembar,/ Warn : BxB


Benarkah?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Bisco Hatori  
Rating : T  
Genre : Drama/ Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance.  
Warning : super OOC, banyak typo, alur gaje dan maksa, AR, POV gak jelas.

Pair : Kyoya x Kaoru, Hikaru x Kaoru, Hikaru x Haruhi

Length : Word.

.

.

.

.

.  
Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sungguh hari yang sangat cerah. Sungguh. Tapi, kenapa rasanya Kaoru merasakan dingin di hatinya? Benar-benar dingin. Seolah dunia dalam dirinya diguyur hujan yang sangat deras. Kaoru mencengkeram dadanya. Wajahnya terlihat kesakitan. Matanya memancarkan luka. Mulutnya terbuka tapi tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Kaoru tidak mengerti. Kenapa dirinya merasa sesakit ini? Harusnya dia senang karena Hikaru kini telah memiliki Haruhi dalam hidupnya. Jadi, seharusnya dia tersenyum. Bukan menangis di balik pilar seperti ini. Tapi, melihat Hikaru byang mencium Haruhi dengan lembut, memeluknya, menggenggam tangannya, Kaoru tidak bisa membentengi dirinya sendiri dari rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba semakin pedih. Kaoru terisak. Terduduk memeluk kaki dan menelungkupkan kepalanya, menyembunyikannya di sela-sela kakinya. Mencoba meredam tangisan yang selalu ingin mengencang.

Kyoya tak sengaja melihatnya. Melihat seorang anak berambut jingga meringkuk memeluk lututnya, menggulung diri. Seolah berlindung dari bahaya yang mungkin akan mengancamnya. Itu, Kaoru. Kenapa dia tahu? Karena Hikaru tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Lagipula, Kyoya tadi bertemu dengan Hikaru yang tengah berduaan dengan Haruhi. Melihat Kaoru yang seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja perbedaan antara Hikaru dan Kaoru menjadi sangat jelas di mata Kyoya. Kyoya kemudian memutuskan untuk mendekati remaja berambut jingga itu.

Kaoru mendengar suara tapak langkah kaki seseorang yang kian mendekat pada dirinya. Kaoru tetap menunduk, ini bukan tapak langkah kaki Hikaru. Paling hanya orang lewat. Tapi, kemudian Kaoru merasakan seseorang berhenti di depannya, cukup lama. Karena penasaran, Kaoru mengangkat kepalanya. Kaoru terkejut mendapati bahwa Senpai-nya di klub Host dulu lah yang mendatanginya saat keadaannya seperti ini. Air mata masih menggenang di mata Kaoru, matanya masih memancarkan rasa terluka yang sama, tubuhnya masih gemetar menahan tangis yang ingin semakin kencang saat Kyoya berjongkok di hadapannya. Memandangnya begitu saja tanpa berkomentar apapun. Kaoru balas memandang sang Senpai. Kyoya memberikan sapu tangan pada Kaoru. Dia tahu pemuda itu tidak baik-baik saja. Tiba-tiba Kaoru menangis lebih kencang, Kyoya sedikit kaget. Matanya memandang Kaoru yang menangis sesenggukan. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mendapati Hikaru yang tengah jalan berdua dengan Haruhi sambil bergandengan tangan mesra. Karena merasa sedikit kasihan pada Kaoru, Kyoya memeluknya. Menepuk punggung pemuda itu hingga Kaoru sedikit tenang, tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Kaoru masih menangis dalam dekapan Kyoya, saat Hikaru dan Haruhi menghampiri mereka.

"Kaoru~" Panggil Hikaru, lalu melihat Kaoru yang tengah dipeluk Kyoya, ada rasa tak suka di benaknya.

"Loh, Senpai? Apa yang terjadi pada Kaoru?" Tanya Haruhi, Kyoya membetulkan kacamatanya dan menjaga agar Kaoru tidak terlihat oleh siapapun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kaoru hanya merasa sedikit lemas dan pusing." Jawab Kyoya, Hikaru langsung kaget dan menyentuh lengan Kaoru, tapi- Kaoru tiba-tiba menjauhkan lengannya agar terlepas dari pegangan Hikaru, Hikaru kaget, matanya membulat selama beberapa saat. Kaoru terlihat menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Kyoya. Terdengar suara bisikan Kaoru.

"Huh? Baiklah." Kyoya mulai mengangkat Kaoru, ala bridal style. Hikaru tersadar dan memegang tangan Kyoya.

"Senpai, biar aku sa ̶" Kaoru mencengkeram baju bagian depan Kyoya.

"Senpai, ayo." Ujar Kaoru. Kyoya menatap Kaoru yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dan mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hikaru. Kau bisa antarkan Haruhi pulang. Aku akan membawa Kaoru ke rumah sakit keluarga ku untuk diperiksa." Hikaru terlihat kecewa, akhirnya memutuskan mengangguk.

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu, ya, Senpai. Mohon bantuannya untuk Kaoru." Kyoya mengangguk, kemudian berlalu pergi membawa Kaoru. Hikaru kemudian menoleh pada Haruhi, dan tersenyum. Meski senyumannya tidak selebar yang tadi.

"Ayo, Haruhi. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Haruhi menggeleng. Hikaru terlihat sedikit murung. Pasti mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kaoru, fikir Haruhi.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri, Hikaru. Lebih baik kau mendatangi Kaoru, kau pasti mengkhawatirkan keadaannya." Hikaru tersenyum, tapi dia menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku memang mengkhawatirkan Kaoru. Tapi, dia sudah ditangani oleh Kyoya-Senpai. Lagipula, tadi, aku yang mengajakmu pergi. Jadi, sudah seharusnya aku mengantarmu pulang. Dan juga, aku tidak mungkinkan, membiarkan kekasihku pulang seorang diri setelah kencan hari ini." Haruhi terkesan, Hikaru lebih memprioritaskan dirinya daripada Kaoru. Jujur saja, sebagai seorang wanita, Haruhi tentu saja senang. Hikaru langsung mengantar Haruhi pulang. Yang tidak Hikaru ketahui adalah, Kaoru tidak pulang hari itu.

Kyoya membawa Kaoru ke apartmentnya. Kaoru tidak mau pulang, jadi Kyoya memboyongnya ke tempatnya. Kini Kaoru meringkuk di atas ranjang Kyoya. Kyoya sendiri sedang memakai bajunya, dia habis mandi omong-omong. Kaoru sudah tenang sekarang, tapi ini terlalu tenang. Ah, tidak masalah untuk Kyoya, Kyoya suka ketenangan. Kyoya sudah selesai berpakaian ketika Kaoru membalik tubuhnya menghadap Kyoya.

"Senpai, terimakasih." Kyoya menaikkan alis, dan mengangguk. Kyoya tentu tidak melakukan ini semua, jika ia tidak mendapat keuntungan. Kaoru menjanjikan dirinya pada Kyoya. Kalian dengar? Dia menjanjikan dirinya. Itu artinya, Kaoru sekarang merupakan 'aset' milik Kyoya. Ah, keberuntungan selalu datang pada Kyoya. Kyoya menaiki ranjangnya, duduk bersandar dengan laptop di pangkuan. Kaoru masih terdiam, cukup lama, hingga Kyoya selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Kaoru kemudian tergerak untuk berbicara lagi.

"Senpai, bolehkah aku, memelukmu?" tanya Kaoru, setelah Kyoya menyimpan laptopnya di atas nakas besar, di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak masalah." Ujar Kyoya. Kaoru segera menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan Kyoya. Pelukan Kyoya tidak sama dengan pelukan Hikaru. Pelukan Kyoya, terasa begitu menjaga, dia merasa aman. Meski tak seperti pelukan Hikaru yang membuatnya merasa terbuai dan merasa sempurna, _well_ , mereka kembar. Pelukan Kyoya itu menenangkan, seolah melengkapi bagian dari dirinya yang hilang, mengobatinya yang tengah terluka. Begitu hangat, hingga tanpa sadar Kaoru sudah terlelap dalam pelukan Kyoya. Kyoya menatap jam di kamarnya. Jam 10 lewat, pantas saja. Ah, Kyoya lupa mengabari Hikaru. Biarlah, lagipula, nanti Hikaru pasti ada menanyakan kabar Kaoru. Lebih baik ia tidur sekarang, mumpung pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Difikir-fikir, sekarang perbedaannya menjadi sangat-sangat jelas antara Kaoru dan Hikaru. Kaoru lebih _chubby_ dan matanya sedikit lebih sayu. Ah, memikirkannya saja, membuat Kyoya tersenyum geli. Kini dia sudah bisa membedakan antara Kaoru dan Hikaru. Kyoya tersenyum kecil, lalu menutup matanya. Menikmati kehangatan tubuh Kaoru yang menempel padanya. Tanpa Kyoya sadari, ponselnya bergentar sedari tadi.

Di rumah, Hikaru gelisah. Kaoru tidak ada dimanapun, apa Kaoru dirawat di rumah sakit, ya? Hikaru mendadak khawatir, siapa tahu penyakit Kaoru parah. Hikaru mencoba menghubungi Kyoya, tapi tidak tersambung sedari tadi. Hikaru jadi tidak bisa menutup matanya semalaman. Dia sangat takut, memikirkan dimana dan bagaimana keadaan Kaoru sekarang.

Pagi datang, Kaoru masih belum pulang. Hikaru khawatir setengah mati. Hari ini _weekend_ , rencananya dia ingin mengajak Kaoru ke Akuarium untuk jalan-jalan. Sudah lama sekali rasanya mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua saja, Hikaru jadi merindukan Kaoru. Lamunan Hikaru terpecah ketika penselnya berdering. Kyoya-senpai. Hikaru segera mengangkatnya.

"Ah, Hikaru. Maaf, malam tadi aku telah tertidur. Ada apa? Ah, kau ingin tahu keadaan Kaoru, ya. Kaoru tidak apa-apa. Dia terpaksa dirawat di rumah ku, karena tidak mau berada di rumah sakit lama-lama. Maaf tidak mengabarimu kemarin. Hari ini Kaoru akan pulang, tenang saja." Ujar Kyoya segera setelah Hikaru mengangkatnya. Hikaru tersenyum lega, dia senang keadaan Kaoru sudah baik-baik saja. Ah, adiknya itu terlalu memaksakan diri kadang-kadang.

"Ya, Terimakasih sudah merawat Kaoru, senpai." Ujar Hikaru.

"Tidak masalah, lagipula yang ku rawat adalah pacar ku sendiri." Ujar Kyoya. Hikaru terkejut.

"Se-sejak kapan kau dan Kaoru, berpacaran?" Tanya Hikaru, Kyoya di seberang sana masih tersenyum sambil memandang wajah tidur Kaoru.

"Belum lama ini, apa Kaoru tidak memberitahumu?" tanya Kyoya, Hikru mendesah kecewa.

"Ya sudahlah, aku turut senang. Apa Kaoru akan pulang hari ini, Senpai?" Kyoya masih memeluk Kaoru di seberang sana.

"Mungkin saja." Ujar Kyoya, Hikaru tersenyum kecil, adiknya sekarang sudah memiliki pacar juga. Entah kenapa ada rasa tak rela hinggap di hatinya.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih, senpai." 'tuut' Hikaru memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Kaoru mendengar kata-kata Kyoya, jujur saja dia sedikit terkejut ketika Kyoya mengucapkan hal itu. Ya, bukan berarti dia tak senan, sih. Mungkin sekaranglah saatnya untuk berhenti memikirkan Hikaru, dia juga harus memiliki jalan hidupnya sendiri.

"Buka matamu, Kaoru. Aku tahu kau telah terbangun dari tadi. Apa kau mendengar percakapan ku dengan Hikaru?" Kaoru membuka matanya pelan-pelan, dan menemukan bahwa wajah Kyoya begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Kaoru mengangguk.

"Kau tidak keberatan?" Kaoru menggeleng. Kyoya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau mau pulang?" Kaoru tidak menjawab, tidak juga mengangguk atau menggeleng. Kaoru hanya diam.

"...Ya." Kaoru membuka mulutnya setelah sekian lama. Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka, dan bersiap untuk menjalani aktivitas hari ini. Setelah mandi, mereka sarapan. Kaoru menggunakan baju Kyoya. Hanya sebuah celana pendek dan sweater yang kebesaran, Kyoya lebih tinggi dan sedikit lebih besar darinya. Kyoya sendiri menggunakan jas dokter. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk membantu di rumah sakit saat weekend. Lagipula dia sudah dapat izin. _Well_ , Kyoya sudah lulus kuliah 2 tahun yang lalu, Kyoya memang sudah jenius dari sananya. Jadi, berlama-lama kuliah itu hanya membuang-buang waktunya.

"Ayo.." Ujar Kyoya, setelah mereka selesai sarapan. Kyoya langsung mengantarkan Kaoru pulang. Setelah sampai di rumah Hitachiin Family, Kaoru turun dari mobil Kyoya.

"Terimakasih, Kyoya-senpai." Kyoya mengangguk, tak sengaja matanya menatap Hikaru yang mengintip di balik jendela. Jadi dngan sengaja Kyoya menarik leher Kaoru dan menciumnya, Kaoru terkejut, tapi kemudian menikmatinya. Hikaru menutup mata, entah kenapa merasa sakit hati.

"Aku pergi." Setelah melepaskan ciumannya Kyoya segera tancap gas ke rumah sakit. Kaoru masih membeku di tempatnya.

"Hati-hati." Bisik Kaoru lirih, berbicara dengan angin. Kemudian, memasuki rumahnya.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri." Hikaru tersenyum menyambutnya. Kaoru hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan kisah cinta HikaHaru lagi. Dia sudah memantapkan diri untuk _move on_.

Benarkah, Kaoru?

" _Ne, ne. Hikaru. Apa kau akan selalu bersamaku selamanya?" Kaoru kecil bertanya pada sang kakak kembar, ketika itu mereka masih bersama dunia mereka sendiri. dunia itu terbagi 2. Dunia mereka dan dunia orang lain. Di dunia mereka hanya ada hikaru dan kaoru tidak ada orang lain lagi._

" _Tentu saja. Aku akan bersamamu, selamanya. Kita ini kan, kembar Kaoru. Tentu saja kita akan bersama selamanya." Hikaru kecil tersenyum lebar pada adiknya._

" _Bagaimana jika kita sudah besar nanti kita akan terpisah?" Tanya Kaoru kecil lagi, Hikaru kecil menunduk._

" _Tentu saja tidak akan."_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Tentu saja."_

Kau bohong, Hikaru. Kau tidak bersamaku lagi setelah kita terpisah. Tapi tidak masalah, aku kini telah bertekad, untuk mencintai orang lain selain dirimu. Tentu saja, cintaku tak akan hilang untukmu, selamanya akan ada. Tapi suatu saat mungkin ada cinta yang lebih besar dari ku, ku berikan pada orang lain, bukan dirimu.

"Sarapan pagi ini, apa Hikaru? Apa kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Kaoru, Hikaru menggeleng.

"Baiklah, ayo. Aku akan menemanimu. Tapi, aku tidak ikut makan, aku sudah sarapan bersama Kyoya-senpai tadi." Hikaru mengangguk. Dia senang, tak ada yang berubah. Oh, tentu saja ada. Ada yang berubah, hanya saja Hikaru sudah merelakan hal itu. Karena, sebenarnya apapun yang dirasakan oleh Kaoru, Hikaru juga merasakannya. Hikaru juga tahu, kalau sakit Kaoru kemarin itu, bukanlah sakit yang bisa diperiksakan di rumah sakit. Karena itu, ia percaya, bahwa Kyoya bisa mengobatinya dengan baik. Karena dia tidak bisa menyembuhkannya, dari dirinyalah luka itu berasal.

" _Ne, ne. Hikaru. Apa kau akan selalu bersamaku selamanya?" Kaoru kecil bertanya pada sang kakak kembar, ketika itu mereka masih bersama dunia mereka sendiri. dunia itu terbagi 2. Dunia mereka dan dunia orang lain. Di dunia mereka hanya ada hikaru dan kaoru tidak ada orang lain lagi._

" _Tentu saja. Aku akan bersamamu, selamanya. Kita ini kan kembar, Kaoru. Tentu saja kita akan bersama selamanya." Hikaru kecil tersenyum lebar pada adiknya._

" _Bagaimana jika kita sudah besar nanti kita akan terpisah?" Tanya Kaoru kecil lagi, Hikaru kecil menunduk._

" _Tentu saja tidak akan."_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Tentu saja."_

Aku tidak pernah mengingkari janji ku, Kaoru. Aku selalu bersamamu, aku hanya takut akan terus melukaimu. Tapi, aku selalu bersamamu, walau kau tidak melihatku. Kita tidak pernah terpisah Kaoru. Walaupun jalan yang kita pilih, kini berbeda. Kau tetap kembaranku, selama fakta itu masih dianggap di antara kita, maka selama itulah aku akan selalu bersamamu.

Benarkah, Hikaru?

Tentu saja, Kaoru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
END

.  
.

.

.

.

.

YOSHA..berakhir dengan gajenya XD FF pertama di fandom ini, uuu yeaahhh.. XD Fokus ceritanya adalah mengakhiri hubungan terlarang HikaKao tanpa menghilangkan rasa cinta meeka. Cinta sejati ituuuu.. XD Gue suka Hitachiincest, but entah kenapa gue lebih suka KyoKao. XD well, gue cuman gak tahan ngeliat Hints manis yang ada di animenya. Puhleaze(?), Gue Jatuh cintaaaa... XD Love love lah pokoknya. Maapkeun pabila ada kata yang gak pas atau kalimat yang gak jelas ya. XD hidup gue ya gitu, gak pas dan absurd. Dan lewat sinilah gue kasih tuh semua keenggak jelasan gue. XD See you next time on my Next ff. *smile


End file.
